


Literal Face Fucking

by SteelyBancho



Category: God of War
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Staring at each other cause they are gay, Two old dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelyBancho/pseuds/SteelyBancho
Summary: Some nice alone time for these two old guys.





	Literal Face Fucking

It was one of the few times Kratos actually agreed to let Atreus go hunting on his own. It was more of Atreus convincing his father to let him go, not that Kratos would admit to falling victim to his son's pleading eyes. The young man even talked his way out of taking Mimir with him. Insisting he wanted to go without help and Kratos relented. 

So now Kratos is gathering wood for the fire. Mimir is attached to his hip talking about something. The god could care less, but encouraged him by occasionally making a sound to confirm he was listening. The head was recounting a story of a giant, who the ashen god forgot the name of at this point. How Mimir retained all this information was a wonder in and of itself.

Kratos found himself become used to and even fond of the heads ramblings. A great change of pace from the winds hissing out his sins. As Mimir finished his story Kratos head back inside with plenty of wood for the fire. He sets the head down on Atreus' bed and restarts the fire. With that done he doesn't have much else to do other than sit on his own bed.

"Brother," the head calls to him he grunts in reply "I was thinkin, I tell stories all the time. Perhaps you could tell one?"

"Story about what?"

"Anything I suppose, you Greeks were known for your heroic and tragic tales."

"Do you not know everything there is to know?" Mimir swears he sees the edges of the man's mouth curl into a smirk.

"You are right that I know a great deal of knowledge about many different pantheons and they're numerous stories. But I thought that maybe you know one that I may not." Kratos raises a brow at the head "Humor me at least, brother."

Kratos thinks a moment "Have you heard the story of Orpheus and Eurydice?"

Mimir hums "You know, I haven't heard that one."

Kratos has a feeling that the older man was lying but continues "Orpheus was the son of the god Apollo and a Muse, known as a great singer and poet. He was in love with the wood nymph Eurydice. On the day they were to be married Eurydice was bitten by a snake and succumbed to the venom."

He stokes the fire eyes glancing up at the head. "Grieving the loss of his love but determined to get her back he travels to the Underworld. With his lyre he lulls Cerberus, the three headed guard dog, to sleep. He also charms the ferryman, Charon, to give him passage across the river Styx without fee."

"Sounds like quite the lad."

Kratos huffed at the head "Once he reached the throne room he pleaded to the rulers, Hades and Persephone." There was a hint of disdain in his voice at the naming of the gods "Using his music he won over the gods and they agreed to let Eurydice return to the land of the living. The only condition was that as he returned he could not look back at her to see if she followed." 

"As he reached the end he began to worry. Believing the gods had deceived him as he could not hear her footsteps. Just as he was about to leave, he looked back. Eurydice was lost to him, taken back by Hades." Mimir sees a motion of grief pass through the god's amber eyes "He attempted to return but he was denied. So, alone he returned to the land of the living. He mourned her until his death by the hands of Zeus. Who feared he would reveal secrets of the Underworld."

He ends the story, and quiets. Mimir watches him stare into the fire. Eyes lost in something. Grief? Anger? Loss? It was always hard to tell with the man.

"Did they met again in the Underworld?"

Kratos looks up, broken out of his trance. "It is hard to know for certain, but, no, I do not think so."

"Why do you think that, brother?"

"The gods would never be so kind as to grant Orpheus that pleasure."

"That does sound in character for them." Mimir sighs then thinks for a moment "Ya know, I was expecting ya to tell a tale of bloodshed and war."

Kratos strokes his beard making a noncommittal sound. Mimir didn't have to ask why he told a story of heartache and loss. The old god didn't let himself dwell too much on his past but in moments like these he got lost in them. His old life. There have been a few times that the thoughts were too much and he confided to Mimir. Stories he would never let Atreus know. A silent agreement between them that no word of it would leave the head's lips.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mimir offers.

Kratos doesn't look over. "No." He can sense the head's disappointment "Not today."

Silence settles between them but it's not uncomfortable. The only sound being the crackling of the fire. Kratos feels the glowing jeweled eyes on him. 

"Head?"

"Oh! Sorry brother, just lost in thought."

Kratos can tell from his tone it was more than that.

"Speak your mind Head."

Mimir clears his throat, however that worked for him, "Just an strange idea that passed through my head, no need to dwell on it."

"What kind of strange idea?"

For the first time he thinks he sees embarrassment on the head's face. Mimir starts and stops a few times and is genuinely flustered. Kratos gives a small huffing sound akin to a laugh. He picks up the head, holding it in his large hands instead of by the rope. Now Mimir has no choice but to look at the old god.

"Speak your mind, Head."

"You really like to tease, dontcha brother." Mimir sighs "It was just a passing thought but it was to ask if you wanted another kind of... comfort."

"Comfort?" 

Mimir groans as he sees the slightest hint of a smirk on the other man's lips. He's about to chide him when a large thumb caresses the side of his head.

"I know what you mean, Head. I only jest."

"That's very unlike you. It's a bit scary if I'm being honest." Mimir admits. That thumb is still just grazing his skin. If he was still attached to his body he might have blushed from the seemingly intimate gesture from the gruff old god.

"What made you think of offering that kind of comfort?" He's genuinely curious.

"Ah well I know how it can be without some carnal desires. Spent 100 winters stuck in a tree unable to get myself off." Mimir laughs "I can understand if yer yearning for it. Raising a boy with no time to yourself."

"What makes you think I have need for that?"

Mimir smiles "I see your face when you think about the past. You yearn for a more...intimate touch."

Kratos doesn't respond but his gaze is much softer.

"I know you'd prefer someone who was more than a head, but I thought I'd offer."

The thumb hasn't stopped it's movement but has traveled to his thin tattooed lips, tracing lightly over them.

"Do not think so low of yourself, Head."

Mimir about to respond was silenced by the ashen thumb sliding in pressing against his tongue. Kratos looks a bit surprised at the wetness, and more so at how warm it was. Only now does he really feel how long it has been.

"Have you done this before?" Taking his thumb out.

Mimir seems a bit dazed before collecting himself "Aye, I've been around during my time. Men, women, a few I couldn't quite tell."

That gets a small laugh out of the old god. 

"Despite how unsettling your laugh is, I'm glad you find my past trists amusing." Mimir says with a smile "If I still had my body I might have offered you more than my mouth."

Kratos hums. "The mouth will do. If you are still offering."

"Aye, brother."

Kratos hums again. Shifting to set the head down to release his half erect cock from his trousers.

Mimir teases "Already excited I see."

Kratos huffs "I am only excited that this is about to finally shut that flapping mouth of yours."

"Oh you love hearn' my voice."

Kratos doesn't respond because he does enjoy his voice, he's not going to admit to that though. Grabbing Mimir by the rope with one hand while the other worked him toward full hardness. Bringing the head closer he spoke low.

"Open your mouth."

Mimir compiled while being brought forward. Tongue hitting the underside of the head. Gradually making its way into his mouth. Kratos held back a low groan, looking to Mimir's golden eyes for the okay to go further. Mimir winks up at him, widening his jaw as best he could. 

For Mimir it has been quite a long time since he serviced another man, but he was prepared. The feeling of the shaft gliding over his tongue was familiar. Being man-handled this way was not as familiar as he had no way of resisting the hands pressing the cock further into his mouth. But he sees being a reanimated head has its perks. He didn't have to pause to breath. His jaw would probably be sore afterwards though. Mimir thinks the wanting look in the old god's eyes is worth it.

The shaft slips further in, into his throat and Kratos lets a moan slip out. His hands no longer on the rope but instead on either side of the old man's head. Easing the head up and down his cock with care. The wet warmth made him shiver. It's been so long since he satisfied these desires. The glowing eyes looking up at him were pleased, watching his expression. Tongue wrapping so nicely with the right pressure.

"You are quite good at this, head." 

Mimir hums, a different kind of glint in his eye. Kratos feels the slight scrape of teeth and hisses. Mimir has a hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips. Kratos pushes farther and swears he can feel his cock exit through the older man's neck. Apparently he does as Mimir seems a bit surprised by it but not deterred. 

Kratos could feel the build up. The head could as well, watching the old god's eyes closely. They're glazed over with desire. Breathing bordering on labored. Mimir was quite proud to make the god like this.

"Mimir..." Kratos spoke softly, in an almost sweet tone. 

It takes the head by surprise. Not once has he called him by his name. Mimir thinks if he still had his body he would've come right then and there. He's taken from that thought as Kratos does come. Groaning a curse and holding the head tightly.

Mimir feels the man's seed flow down his throat and drip out. It would be a pain to clean up but that satisfied look in those amber eyes takes his mind off of that. Kratos holds him there a few more moments, coming down from his release. 

Pulling the head off he only notices the mess they made. Both covered in saliva and his release. Kratos grabs a rag to wipe them off, making sure to clean Mimir's beard and neck.

Once they're clean and presentable Kratos leans back against the wall and holds the head up to eye level.

"...Thank you."

Mimir laughs, the old god almost sounds shy. It's hard with that ashen skin to tell if he was blushing or not. "Anytime brother." He teases.

Kratos glares but he's not upset. Setting the head in his lap he feels his eyes grow heavy. It really has been a long time.

"Did I take too much out of you, brother?" 

Kratos just hums closing his eyes. His hand wanders to the head in his lap. Finding its way to Mimir's horns, tracing over the designs etched into them. 

"Mimir." He can feel those golden eyes on him. He doesn't respond, Kratos opens his eyes and is greeted with a surprised look "Mimir?"

"I thought I was imagining things, but you did say my name." Mimir chuckles "All this time you call me "head" and all I had to do was suck your cock for you to call me by name." 

Kratos sighs "Would you prefer I call you Head?"

"No, no, brother. I do enjoy hearing your voice speak my name."

Kratos huffs closing his eyes again.

"Even more so when you say it so sweetly."

Kratos growls a bit this time shifting to lay down on his back. Setting Mimir beside him on a pillow.

"I am going to rest a moment. Keep an eye out for Atreus."

"What, no more pillow talk or a goodnight kiss?" Mimir joked hearing Kratos grumble something. 

He's surprised again by a quick and bristled peck on the lips. Before he could respond Kratos turns over to face the wall.

"Wake me when the boy comes home."

"W-Will do, brother."


End file.
